


I Say Your Name into the Night

by aelingreywaren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelingreywaren/pseuds/aelingreywaren
Summary: Set in an interpretation of the events post 5x06. Angst ridden conversations we all wish could finally happen in canon.None of the words she said were as painful as the question that remained lodged in her throat, the one that would shatter everything if she dared to ask it, the one choking her from the inside out the moment she’d seen him in the arms of someone else.I waited for you.“why didn’t you wait for me?”





	1. Chapter 1 - Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics from “Lost in Time and Space by Lord Huron”. 
> 
> Why go wander unknown worlds  
> Stay right here and let the cosmos twirl  
> Blind without my source of light  
> I light a flame and say your name into the night.

Dawn had come, or so Clarke deduced - she never would have been able to tell a new day had begun had it not been for the swift knock at the door. To be woken up by natural sunlight was a memory that felt all too distant now hundreds of feet below the earth in the bunker. Granted the concept of sleep seemed foreign to Clarke and all night her mind had been unable to focus itself on anything other than the image of Octavia and Madi down in that bloodstained pit.

 “You are _Wonkru_ ” and all that remained unsaid echoed through her mind – “ _or you are the enemy of Wonkru_.” If the fates had any mercy left to give Clarke would have sacrificed everything for it so that her daughter would never have to choose. 

She hadn’t been the only sleepless inhabitant of their new residence - after the deaths in the sandstorms, and Octavia’s purging of the defectors, there had clearly been vacancies in the bunker’s accommodations. Madi too had been restless, but while Clarke fought to keep the tides of her own anxiety and fear contained, Madi’s excitement was palpable and rolled off of her like waves.

Madi had sprung up from her cot the moment the first knock came, swinging open the door before Clarke had even had the chance to see who it was.

“Madi,” came Indra’s once comforting voice and despite the fact she knew this was coming, Clarke’s stomach still sank. “ _Blodreina_ is waiting – it is time for your training to begin.” 

* * *

 

It could have been hours since Clarke attempted to follow Indra and Madi to the pit, or wherever else Octavia planned to turn her _natblida_ into something Clarke couldn’t yet bring herself to fathom. She was stopped before her foot even left the door – Miller and another guard blocking her exit.

“You are not Wonkru, our training is none of your concern.”

Clarke had rolled her eyes in contempt, “ _Madi_ is my concern, I could care less about your secret Wonkru fighting strategies,” but her efforts had been in vain and when the prospect of losing out on rations for the both of them had been put on the table, Clarke stood down and returned to the cabin. 

Ever since she’d been perched on the bed with her head in her hands, thinking about their next move. Hours or minutes could have passed and it would have all been the same to her. Since the moment Diyoza and her people had come to the ground, time had lost all meaning. For six years she clung to time, grasping at some abstract concept as if it were a lifeline, the way she imagined a falling bird clings to air in an attempt to break its fall.

Time was the warmth of dawn on her face, signalling a new day in Eden. Time was leaves that fell and the flowers that bloomed. Time was stories by the fire with Madi by her side, remembering the life that she once knew. Time was a radio in her hand, static in the silence, and faith in the universe that there was someone she loved still breathing on the other side. Time was _two thousand, one hundred and ninety-nine days_.

But everything had changed the moment they’d returned to the ground.   

With her head in her hands and the world she knew, once cloaked in sunlight now bathed in red – _this_ was the first time she felt alone.

* * *

 

An unwelcome knock came to her door.

“Clarke?”

She winced at the sound of his voice, and choked back whatever emotion she could before answering.

“It’s open.”

She couldn’t help but compare his silhouette surrounded by the crimson halo of the bunker to the way he had stood in front of the rover lights just a few short days ago. She had thought it had hurt to look at him then, the way staring at the sun burns into your eyes, but now things were just as painful for reasons she would not let herself voice.

Bellamy closed the door behind him and moved to sit across from her by the table in the centre of the room.

“I ran into Miller and he told me what happened this morning. I thought you could use some extra rations just in case.”

She moved from her place on the bed to meet him at the table and took a seat. Her body felt sore and slow, the weight of the past few days weighing heavily on her shoulders. She had told Madi the story of Atlas before – it had been one of her favourites. The weight of the world was not unfamiliar to Clarke - it was a burden she was accustomed too, but not one she had ever truly had to carry alone.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said, “but thank you.”

The corner of his mouth almost quirked into a smile, “I thought you maybe could also use the company until -,”

His words dropped off, but Clarke didn’t need him to finish his sentence. She was more than capable of filling in the lines for herself. 

“Until your sister is done the first phase of her psychotic novitiate night blood training.” Her words were biting and unnecessarily cruel, but she didn't have the strength for comfort, not now. He could seek it in the arms of someone else. 

 Silence fell between them. They’d sat in silence countless times before, but now the space between felt awkward and stiff, laden with words left unspoken.

“ _Hey_ ,” his voice impossibly soft, imploring her to look up at him, “Madi will be alright, I know she's not the same person she used to be, but Octavia won’t let anything happen to her.”

At that Clarke looked up to meet his eyes, the control she’d been fighting to hold onto for the past few days threatening to waver, “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

Bellamy swallowed and looked away, his hands fiddling with the rations still in his hands.

“Because _I_ don’t believe that Bellamy, not for one second. _Octavia_ is gone,” she watched him visibly wince at her words. The days where she had the strength to placate the Blake sibling’s relationship were long gone. “We have Blodreina to answer to now – and I don’t trust her to keep Madi, or you, or any one of us safe for that matter.”

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He’d let it grow out on the ring, it had been one of the first things she’d noticed when she saw him again. It suited him, this new man who she didn’t entirely recognize. This man who made her heart ache whenever she tried to reconcile him with the one in her memories.

“I have to believe that she’s still somewhere in there Clarke, I can’t,” he closed his eyes for a moment before taking in a deep breath of air, “I can’t lose her too. I won’t do it, not again.”

His head was bowed, eyes affixed to the metal surface of the table. Tendrils of his newly long hair cloaked his face and Clarke fought the urge to pull them back behind his ear – the way he’d done for her a lifetime ago. But that was not her place.

“You can’t save everyone Bellamy.”

He met her gaze with exhaustion rimmed eyes that still burned with a determination she never was able to forget.

“I can try.”

_You_ , _I_ – she wondered if he remembered the fact that there was once a time those words would have been _we._

* * *

 

The morning passed, most of it with them in silence, but it wasn't as if either one of them had a better place to go. Clarke's thoughts remained fixated on Madi, Bellamy's no doubt focused on Echo. It was evident from their conversation last night that he believed in her, and it was the force of that faith that had almost knocked the wind out of Clarke. There was a trust there, a bond - solid and unwavering, one that had been forged by 6 years of life up in space. The pain of seeing it right in front of her face was almost much to bear. 

She could feel him studying her under his gaze, and as if reading her thoughts, he broke the silence between them.

“You’ve been acting different,” his words were cautious, laced with uncertainty. There was a time when this sort of conversation was familiar territory for them, but now everything was different and the ground beneath them was unsteady once more.

She tried to cloak the pain behind her words with exasperation, “It’s been _six_ years Bellamy, people change.”

He shook his head as if trying to rearrange her words in a way that made sense to him “No, I know – that’s,” he sighed, “that’s not what I mean.” He pinned her under his gaze, “You’ve been acting different since the sandstorm.”

She knew what he was alluding to, and she was angry with herself that it had been so obvious. God she couldn’t have this conversation now. Not now when she was faced with the prospect of losing Madi to something she didn’t understand. Not now when the one person she had left on Earth, was suddenly the one person she had completely failed to keep safe. Not when her best friend was a stranger. 

“Things have just been,” she sighed, unable to find the words to express just how things had been. How could she possibly begin to explain to him, that which she was only just starting to understand herself.   

“ _Clarke_ ,” she couldn’t bear the way he said her name anymore, “talk to me.”

 Five days ago she would have given anything in the world to talk to him, to feel his voice in the crook of her neck, to feel his heart beating against her chest. Five days ago she had talked to him, over that broken radio, again. Just as she had, over, and over, and over again. She was tired of talking. She had nothing left to lose.

 “ _I did_ Bellamy,” there was no going back now. She could sense him still, and she read the confusion in his face like the open book he was.  

"What?"

She closed her eyes and steeled herself for what she was about to admit, but it was time. She wanted to rid herself of this secret and pain - she wanted to move forward. “I did talk to you,” her voice was barely above a whisper, but she felt her words ripple through the silence like rocks dropped into a tide pool. Her resolve began to falter, “I talked to you _every day_ Bellamy, every single day for two thousand one hundred and ninety-nine days.”

Clarke felt an uncomfortable sting against the corners of her eyes, and she swallowed painfully trying to keep herself under control.

“The radio in the rover, I used it to try and call you – up in space. You asked me how I survived all those years alone? I wasn’t alone, I had Madi – that’s true. But I also had _you_."

She watched the confusion melt into shock and understanding, and she forced herself to continue, "Talking to you, telling you about Eden, and Madi, and trying to hold onto everything that existed before, it was my way of keeping myself sane.”

 She turned away from him and stared at the wall.

“I’m tired of pretending like you weren’t part of the reason I survived Bellamy. Talking to you, it reminded me of who I was, and everything I had to hold onto.”

She gathered enough strength to bring herself to meet his eyes once again, her words choking out through silent sobs, “I never lost hope Bellamy, I never lost hope that one day we would meet again. _I waited for you_ , but you,” the image of him and Echo just a few short hours ago flashed across her memory and she felt a familiar knot tie in her stomach. She felt sick. Sick at herself for feeling this way, sick at him for giving up on her even though she knew he was completely within his rights to.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his hand clasp her own. She hadn’t even noticed him move to kneel in front of her. His eyes were rimmed with an emotion she couldn’t name. For a moment she was flung to a different time, in a different room, but the same story - forces outside of their control pulling them apart. 

“Clarke I -,”

The two broke apart and jumped to stand as the door flung open, this time without a knock. Clearly it was too much to ask for some privacy in hell.

“Bellamy,” Miller’s voice cut through the tension between them, “Blodreina is requesting to speak with you. She’s made contact with the traitor spy.”

He took a moment to shut his eyes, before letting out a weighted breath.

“I have to go.”

He asked it like a question, and she nodded with an answer, “Yes, you do.”

_You_ , _I_ – their shoulders carried separate burdens now – “ _we”_ was buried somewhere in the chasm Praimfaya had burned between them – lost in time and space.

He stood in place, not making any motion to move.

“Go,” she implored him and managed to muster a soft smile.  

His eyes searched her, a war waging within them just as it always had been from the moment she’d known him all those years ago, before the world had ended. His stared burned into her for a moment longer, before he finally turned and left the room.

Clarke’s breath quaked with a sigh of relief, as she let herself sink back into the chair. She clenched her hand into a fist, unable to look at the space where his had just been. Her breaths began to sputter out in gasps, and it took a moment for her to realize that the heat on her cheeks was tears she’d been fighting so hard to keep back. _I talked to you_ , _you kept me sane, I waited for you,_

_I waited for you,_

_I waited for you._

None of the words she said were as painful as the question that remained lodged in her throat, the one that would shatter everything if she dared to ask it, the one that had been choking her from the inside out the moment she’d seen him in the arms of someone else.

I waited for you.  

“ _why didn’t you wait for me_?”


	2. Chapter 2 - Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy POV 
> 
> Because Clarke being alive, meant that he hadn’t left her behind to die. It meant that he’d left her behind to survive, alone.

Miller led him to the conference room where Octavia was surrounded by a troop of guards and Cooper. It was starting to feel like an all too familiar sight. After six years up in space he was struggling to come to grips with this new reality. On the ring he had promised Echo that nothing would change once they made it to the ground, but now –

400 people were dead, his friends were separated, his sister was more tyrant than leader – one with a seriously misguided sense of justice, and Clarke, _Clarke_.

Every hour he repeated it to himself, as if it would eventually become easier to believe.

_Clarke was alive_.

And he hadn’t waited for her.

The gravity of that truth cut deeper than any knife.

He shoved the image of her sitting above him from his mind and re-focused his thoughts to the task at hand. “You said you had news about Echo?”

Octavia signaled to the others to let him pass.

“Diyoza sent us another present.”

It was then that he noticed that sitting atop the maps on the table were the items everyone’s eyes seemed to be fixated on.

For a second he was confused, but the moment he saw Monty’s wristband, understanding sunk in.

“Tokens from the defectors,” Miller explained.

He felt his stomach twist in a mix of anxiety and relief – this meant that Echo had made it in, but now the hard part came. The part which he had no control over.

Octavia’s voice broke through the silence, “The easy part’s over – now it’s up to your girlfriend not to mess up the rest of our plan.”

Bellamy grit his teeth. _She’s risking her life to save us all, while you’re here shooting your people who are starving for food and teaching innocent kids how to fight_ , but he bit his tongue, remembering the last words his sister had said to him in the desert. “ _If you speak out against Wonkru again, then you are any enemy of Wonkru_.”

He didn’t have to hold his words back for long, as Octavia’s attentions were soon directed somewhere else.

“What’s the final tally?” She asked Cooper.

Bellamy retreated to the side of the room, keeping to himself.

“18 dead, six defected on Diyoza’s ship. Two are still alive, but wounded. We’ve left them in the ruins for now.”

Octavia nodded, “even numbers – good. Get everything ready.”

Everyone seemed to know what that entailed except for him. The room erupted in motion and everyone was speaking over one another, but he had a question he needed to ask. One he was afraid he already knew the answer to, but he needed to hear her say it.  

“ _Octavia,_ ” the room stilled, and he knew he was toeing a dangerous line. These were perilous times indeed. “And what about the two defectors who survived? You just going to leave them out there to die?”

His heart was pounding so loud he was sure everyone could hear it, but no one paid attention to him in the corner – their eyes were trained on their queen.

“Of course not,” Octavia said – not a trace of humanity left in her voice. His sister who he was trying so hard to recognize fixed her eyes on him as she doled out what must have been a routine sentence, “They will have the opportunity to show us whether they are worth mercy. In the pit.”

The rest of the guards and Cooper walked out of the room, and Octavia came to stand before him.

“Time for you to see how we run things down here big brother. Enjoy the show.”

Bellamy felt bile rise up in the back of his throat and he steeled himself against the urge to retch.

_Time for you to see how we run things down here_ – he was afraid that he’d already seen more than enough.

* * *

He left the bunker and head out to the ruins of Polis. It was the first day since the sandstorm without rain and the heat of the sun scorched his skin as it did the rest of the Earth. People milled about, none of them willing to meet his eye.

He wandered around the ruins for a while, until he saw Indra talking in hushed tones with Gaia by an overturned column.

“Indra,” he called out.

Gaia left before he reached the pair. “Indra.”

Indra looked around, and he noticed the pairs of eyes trained on the two of them. If they moved to somewhere more private they’d arouse suspicion, something neither one of them could afford.

He lowered his voice and his words came out in hurried whispers.

“Indra I’m not going to pretend like I understand what happened here, and when Octavia ended and _Blodreina_ began,” he spit the word out like it was poison, “but I told Clarke that my sister wouldn’t let anything happen to Madi. Is that true?”

The warrior’s eyes were still fixed on the people behind him, and he took a step closer, obstructing her view, and said it again. “Indra, is that true.”

Indra met his eyes, and for a moment he felt a sharpness in his chest. There was an exhaustion in them, one he knew all too well. The one that came from caring for Octavia, trying to save her when she did not want to be saved. It was the look he’d worn from their first day on the ground.

“The child will be safe as long as she doesn’t pose a threat.”

_As long as_ – everything on Earth came with conditions. Clarke had been right all along, but then again, she always was.

“You should have left with the others,” Indra whispered, “you, Clarke, Madi, the rest of you – there is no safe space for you here.”

Bellamy swallowed, wiping his hand across his mouth and bringing it to rest on the holster of his belt. For 6 years he hadn’t had to use a gun.

Indra had already started walking away from him when he asked, “So what do we do?”

After what must have been an internal debate within herself she turned back, “Keep your mouth shut, keep your eyes open, and keep your friends close. _Survive_.”

She said it like an apology.

Bellamy wasn’t sure who she was asking him to forgive.

* * *

 

He found her near the outskirts of Polis. A hole had been left behind after Praimfaya incinerated one of the many buildings in the old capitol. There Clarke was sitting on the edge, her hands squared atop her knees and her feet dangling into the depths below. As he approached her Bellamy saw that she was watching someone.

Madi and a few other children were running around the hole below, sparring and chasing each other. He was reminded of the fighting lessons Echo had given them all up on the ring. It had seemed practical – nothing wrong with learning to defend yourself. But watching these kids now as they learned how to fight, he was faced with the unshakeable reality that the only reason you learnt how to fight was because there was something trying to kill you in the first place.

He could only imagine what was running through Clarke’s mind.

“Can I sit?”

Clarke nodded in acknowledgement, but her eyes remained fixed on Madi.

He settled himself down next to her at a respectable distance, the space between them still felt uncomfortable, and that hurt the most.

“Echo made it in, along with five others.”

Something flashed across her eyes, but it was gone before he had the chance to understand what it meant.

“Good.”

He wanted more from her, and it was unfair. He wanted her to share in his relief that Echo was alive, the way she’d exhaled when he’d told her Madi was safe in the holding cell a few days earlier. But Echo was not her people, and it was unfair of him to ask her to be.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t told her about the two of them. He’d wanted to, he’d been planning on it, but the moment he’d seen her with the shock collar around her neck – all thoughts of space had fled from his mind. Then they’d spent days walking the desert together. He let countless opportunities to tell her about them come and go.

He wanted to tell her, desperately, but he couldn’t. Because to tell her about Echo would be to acknowledge the fact that life had gone on without her up in space, that while she had stayed on the ground, they had tried to move on. Emori always said that their life on the ring was a whole other world, but here on the ground those two worlds were colliding, and the more time he spent on Earth, the more he was beginning to realize that they might never be able to coexist.

He watched Clarke in silence, trying to read her mind – a task that used to come as easy as breathing to him. But she did not want to be read, so instead he settled for just watching, and taking in what he saw, slowly trying to understand the person in front of him. He watched as she followed Madi’s every move with her gaze. It was a side of her he’d never seen before, and yet it was a side that reminded him the most of himself. The past tightened around his heart, he knew the feeling all too well. The way his eyes would watch Octavia, find her wherever she was in a crowd. He knew what it was like to have your life devoted to protecting someone else, even when that person made the job difficult as hell.

He couldn’t help, but smirk a little.

At that Clarke turned half to face him, quirking a brow in question.

“She reminds me of Octavia, back when we were kids. Stubborn as hell, but there’s a loyalty there tied in with the hunger.”

Clarke signed next to him and reached out a hand to rub a crick in her neck. Bellamy’s hand twitched as if being licked by flames and he shifted so that his palm was pressed beneath his thigh. Playing with fire was a dangerous game, and he had no right to the urge he felt to reach out and replace her hand with his own. He’d been fighting those urges since the moment he saw her again, but she was not his to hold – not anymore, not when he belonged to another.

Clarke breathed out, and finally turned to look at him. “I wanted it to be enough – our little life in Shallow Valley, for both of us. I tried so hard for it to be enough, but from the moment we opened that damn bunker,” her words trailed off and Bellamy watched the muscles in her neck strain with the set of her jaw.

He knew comfort wasn’t what she wanted from him anymore, maybe it would be impossible for him to give it ever again. 6 years ago her words had always found a way to still his unrest – her head the reason to his heart. That was a different time, but he least he could do was try.

“You haven’t lost her Clarke,” he shifted to try and close the space between them, keeping his words barely above a whisper, “give her time. It may feel like she’s slipping through your fingers now, but Madi’s smart. She has a good head on her shoulders, and she knows how to read people – a trait I can only assume she got from you.”

And it was true, for the glimpses of Octavia he saw in Madi were nothing compared to the spirit of Clarke that seemed to exude from her at every given moment. From the moment she’d stepped out of the woods and said his name he’d felt it. She’d trusted him, a complete stranger from the moment she’d seen him. It unsettled him, as it was the same trust he’d always felt from Clarke back on the ground so many years before. In the rover Madi had told him Clarke had spent the years telling her stories about all of them, about him. He wasn’t sure he deserved the edit he’d received, not after everything that passed between them.

Not after he’d left her on the ground to die.

Not after she’d waited for him, and _he_ -. His mind pulsated with the flood of their last conversation, all the emotions raging to the surface that he’d tried so hard to keep at bay. It was the truth that he’d refused to acknowledge since finding out she was alive and seeing her again.

Because Clarke being alive, meant that he hadn’t left her behind to die. It meant that he’d left her behind to survive, _alone_.

“What you said in the bunker,” he could see Clarke visibly tense, but he pressed on. “We need to talk about it.”

 Clarke closed her eyes, hiding away their brilliant blue. Her guard was up, it had been from the moment they’d landed, and he finally understood why. She didn’t trust him anymore, and he couldn’t blame her. But he would be damned if he wasn’t going to try to fix it.

“Bellamy please, we don’t have to talk about it.”

“ _Yes_ we do,” he forced the words out through gritted teeth, “Clarke when I shut that rocket door I thought I was leaving you behind for dead.”

She turned to face him, but now he was the one who couldn’t look her way. Instead he fixed his eyes straight ahead as the horizon morphed into an image he had tried and failed for 6 years to repress. He told the others he had forgiven himself, that he had healed as much as the rest of them had, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the world burning beneath him, and the flames swallowing her body whole. It had taken 3 years before he was able to sleep in a bunk close to the rest of them, because it had taken 3 years for him to stop being woken up by the screams.

He wasn’t sure whether now was the right time or place to be having this conversation, but if there was one lesson the ground never failed to teach him is that perfect moments do not exist. All they have is now, and only fools wait for the war to end.

“I mourned you Clarke,” he’d never said it out loud before, “I buried you in my heart and tended to your grave every single day. I grieved for you and a part of me thinks I never stopped.”

Her eyes were swimming with tears, and he knew his own were doing the same. He inhaled sharply not knowing whether words could do justice to the way he felt, “I didn’t have a radio, but don’t think for one second that I didn’t carry you with me.”

She blinked as if his words stung, for whatever pain he felt finally shedding them from his deepest parts of his mind, he could only begin to understand how she felt hearing them.

“I didn’t wait for you.” Everything came down to that unbearable truth.

“I didn’t wait for you and I don’t want your forgiveness for that, because I don’t deserve it. None of us do. But I _never_ forgot you Clarke. You were with me Clarke, and I hope,” with that his voice broke and he felt his resolve dangerously close to shattering.

“I hope you still are.”

They faced each other now, and the world seemed to still around them. He held his breath, the way he would whenever he stared out the window on the ring back at the ground. Both of them were here now, standing on the edge of something they didn’t yet understand.

Her lips were set in a fine line, but they were close enough that he could see the bottom one quiver ever so slightly. Her cheeks were wet now, and so were his. For a moment he felt as if she was going to reject him, stand up and leave. It was what he deserved.

Her arms around his neck came like a crash, and he stilled for a moment in shock, before finally wrapping his arms around her waist.

This hug felt different from the one they shared in Diyoza’s holding cell. That hug had felt like a memory - like trying to hold onto a dream in the surreal haze of waking up, but maybe the past didn’t make sense for them anymore. Maybe they needed something new.

This hug felt like hope.

Her words echoed straight to his heart, “Of course I am.”

If either of them had turned to the side, they’d have noticed a third pair of eyes smiling up at them from below.

Clarke was the first one to pull away, and she wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her arm. Bellamy reached out and got the spot she missed, her skin like fire beneath his touch.

“We can’t do this on our own Clarke, and I’m sorry for not understanding. You were right about Octavia, but I _promise_ you – I will not let anything happen to you or Madi. Okay?”

Clarke looked at Madi who was staring up at the two of them with a smile, and she stared down at her with a mixture of fear and love, a look that could only be described as fiercely and quintessentially Clarke. God he’d missed her.  

He stood up and held out his hand for her to follow him, the two of them casting a single shadow in the light of the sun. “I don't know how yet, but we’re going to get our friends, and we’re going to go home. _Together_.”

He wasn’t sure whether she believed in him like she did once before, but after a moment she squeezed his hand in response. An unspoken promise, the reawakening of a bond.  

It wasn’t enough, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I still have more of this story that I wan't to write, but for now this is all I can commit to thanks to real life responsibilities and all of that. Maybe there will be more, but for now I hope you enjoyed! Whatever happens in canon, Bellamy and Clarke are certainly building towards something this season, and I can't wait for everything to finally explode.


End file.
